


Funny Lil' Thing Called Fate

by phoebemaybe



Series: When We Were Young [1]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Romance, little blaine needed a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: The little boy by the well seemed awfully lonely until a strange, bright little girl befriended him. What if Peyton and Blaine met as children?





	Funny Lil' Thing Called Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fan fic, ever! Bleyton is just too inspiring I had to write something. This fic was inspired by the well scene with Angus. I imagine little Blaine didn't have many friends so... I gave him one. I want to say a huge thank you to SFDoll as well! Thank you Dani for reading this before i posted it and helping me out :)

Blaine dreaded leaving this lovely lady he currently held in his arms, in this cosy little cocoon that was Peyton's bed, but his need to relieve a full bladder won over. With a sigh, he reluctantly untangled himself from Peyton's embrace, slowly crept out of bed and headed to the bathroom down the hall. However, not before planting several little kisses along Peyton's cheek and her nose, which earned him an adorable sleepy sigh. Just when he thought he couldn't love this woman more. Love? Was it too soon? He didn't think so. He's probably loved her since their night together at her office or even earlier.

After getting his business done and washing up, Blaine ambled down the hall back to Peyton's room. As he passed her dressing table, his eyes landed on a framed photograph. Huh. How had he missed this? In the picture was a little girl with pigtails and denim overalls, grinning at the camera. "Would you look at that? It’s her! Fate sure is funny huh?" He mused.

 

*

 

Years ago, a boy and a girl met by a well, while their fathers were discussing a business transaction. The little girl got bored waiting outside in the main foyer, so she decided to go on a quick adventure and sneaked out through the open patio doors to explore the huge compound. "I'll be quick. Just have to make it back before daddy's done! Simple!" The girl muttered to herself as she ran down the path with her pigtails whipping behind her. The path was cut out of the hillside that the huge manor was situated on. It lead from the manor and through to the woods that skirted along the edge of the compound. "I wonder where this path leads to. I guess I'll find out soon!" The girl giggled with excitement.

As she reached a fork in the path, she heard soft weeping coming from the right of her. Who would be out here in the woods? The girl followed the cries and found herself in a clearing with a well in the middle.

There was a little boy with light blonde hair standing beside a well. What is he doing? She wondered. She crept over to him and peeked over his shoulder. The boy was vehemently throwing pennies into the well as tears streamed down his face.

"What are you doing? Making a wish?" The boy jumped at the voice. Expecting it to be one of the servants, he hastily scrubbed at his face to get rid of the tears before word got back to his father. Instead, he turned around to find a girl staring at him.

"Uhmm who are you and why are you out here?" The boy asked.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to strangers. It'd be better if I didn't tell you my name. In case you're a tattletale. As to why I'm out here? I got bored waiting for my dad. He's discussing business. And you still haven't answered my question." The girl replied with an eyebrow cocked expectantly.

"If only wishes came true. My dad would be dead and I'd be happy." The boy scoffed. Wishing wells and magic were stuff of fairy tales only babies believed in.

The girl gasped in disbelief. "Why do you wish your dad dead? That's not nice! He's your father!"

"He's a terrible person who beats me and tortures mama and locks her away when he's done. I hate him. Why wouldn't I want him dead?" The boy said through gritted teeth and a scowl as an image of his mum ran through his mind. Locked in her room, her tears and heaving sobs, after every psychological abuse, every awful word thrown at her by the man who she thought loved her. It was all clear in the boy's mind.

"Oh." The girl was shocked. "That is horrible!" How is this even real? How could someone treat their spouse, whom they vowed to love through sickness and health till death does them part, so cruelly?

"Did he give you those bruises?" Never could she imagine her daddy ever hitting her that hard to leave bruises. How could anyone do that to their own flesh and blood? She couldn't believe it. Unless, they did something naughty. “Wait. Did you do something naughty that pissed him off?" That must be it. He must have been naughty.

"Yeah... I suppose I did.... I wasn't strong enough. He said I'm weak. Whatever that means." The girl was confused. Weak? What did that mean? Why did children need to be strong, let alone strong against their own father? "Fathers shouldn't hit their children. They should love and protect them."

"Hmph. Tell that to my father. He only cares about money." His father only loved one thing more than himself, earning a profit. Despite his young age of only twelve, the boy knew that money could never buy happiness. Even though he lived in luxury, this life was not a happy one. Certainly, not one that he wanted. If he had a choice, he'd rather be poor and live with a family that loved him.

"Can't you go to a relative or a friend for help?" asked the girl. There must be someone out there willing to help people suffering from situations such as this.

"I don't have anyone else. Only grandpa cares about me. Mamma does too I think, but she's too afraid to stand up for me. " He hardly ever got the chance to see her these days, except when the servants would bring her her meals. He would sneak in when they left the door open sometimes, to hold her hand and talk to her. She looked so sad but would always smile through the pain when the boy entered the room. The boy's grandfather was the only other person who loved him and treated him like a child. They often spent afternoons together in the study, listening to classical music through the gramophone or figuring out their way through sonatas on the baby grand in the living room. The boy's father disapproved greatly at the boy spending time with his grandfather, stating that the boy was being spoilt and that was making him weak. 

"That's a sad way to live. Kids shouldn't have to defend themselves in their own home." The girl said with a frown.

The boy shrugged. "I can't wait to leave this place when I'm old enough. I'd bring mama and grandpa with me. We'd finally be happy then. Maybe we'd go to another country, somewhere far, far away from here. Somewhere with a rich musical history, like Vienna! Grandpa would love that." He said with a wistful smile. "I don't know when that day will come or even if I'll be able to escape at all." The smile turned upside down.

Looking at the boy's forlorn face, the girl made up her mind. She needed to cheer him up and let him know that there was at least someone with him in that lonely corner of his world. She didn't know why, but the urge to see a smile on his face was too strong.

"You know what? I'll be your friend from now on! Everyone needs a friend." She didn't know how to help the boy escape, but she'd start with keeping him company and be a listening ear if needed. Her mummy always said she was a good listener.

The boy scoffed and said: "We've only just met and you want to befriend me? I don't even know your name." The girl smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I think names aren't important, it's the emotional connection that matters in relationships." The girl replied with a slight tilt of her head. This girl sure is peculiar. The boy stared at her for a few moments, before deciding that she seemed earnest enough. "Well if you insists. I suppose I could be friends with a kid."

The little girl smacked the boy upside his head. "You're a kid yourself too!" "Owwww..." The boy exclaimed while trying extremely hard to keep a smile off his face. A friend? This would be interesting.

Seeing his smile filled the girl with so much elation she couldn’t help but grin at the boy and said: "So... now that we're friends, I want to know all the places you go to have fun! This place is huge! You must have secret hideouts. Would you take me there please?"

"Well, like you said they're secret. And I don't know you all that well yet. We're acquaintances at best." The boy said with a smirk. Let's tease her a bit. Friends do that don't they?

"Hmmm I don't think that's what you think we are. You think we're friends too! You wouldn't reveal so much about yourself to me, if you didn't trust me" The girl mused out loud. She was absolutely right about that and the boy knew it. For some reason unbeknownst to him, the boy felt like he could trust her.

"Let's do something fun before I have to go back to my dad. Please!" She didn't want to go without having some fun first. "Alright. Fine. Let's go down to the lake first! But what exactly do friends do? I've never had much experience. I might not be good company." The boy was excited but hesitant as well. The girl gave the boy a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find fun things to do together. Don't worry so much. Let's go!" And off they went.

As a short afternoon of skipping rocks by the lake and flower crown weaving went by, the little girl's worried father found them sitting under a tree behind the manor. After a firm talking to about running off alone, the children said their goodbyes and the girl was dragged away home. The children promised each other that they would keep in touch and she'd try to come over to play soon. But life as we know, doesn't always go according to plan. A few days after their meeting, the boy's father decided to send him away to a boarding school and the girl's dejected parents refused to bring her back to visit after that botched business proposal.

 

*

 

Years passed and the children grew up into very different people. The girl went into law school, the boy on the other hand ended up doing some rather unsavoury and not so legal jobs. That meeting by the well was however, not entirely forgotten. They didn't know back then that their meeting that fateful afternoon would leave significant impacts on their lives. For the girl, it was her constant motivator to become a lawyer, to help the people who couldn't get help on their own, who life treated unfairly. As for the boy, well....

Who would have known that Peyton and that little girl was one and the same. His ray of sunshine, his little light in the dark when things got too painful. Throughout his life, Blaine's mind often wandered back to that day by the well with that little girl, who was wise before her years. His first friend who actually understood the pain he was in and did not run away or pity him and wasn't afraid to speak her mind, who made him smile the way only a child could. That little girl gave him an escape, albeit a short one, from the pain that was a constant in his life.

It was no wonder that they clicked so well the moment they met again in her office. That unexplainable connection he felt when their eyes met, the ease and sense of comfort he always felt when she was around. Being with her was the only time he could be himself. Not the criminal, drug dealing, kid murderer, just Blaine. Laughter came easier and everything seemed more vibrant and warm. Lately, his cheeks ached from smiling so much. Never would he have imagined himself being so happy when happiness had always been so scarce in his life. Two people on the direct opposite ends of the moral spectrum coming together was a beautiful thing to witness. Black and white together formed grey. A grey area where none of their differences mattered, where they balanced each other out and brought out different sides of each other that no one else could.

Peyton made him want change himself, to do good by her, to ditch his criminal ways and just be a, more or less regular businessman. Blaine hoped to become someone worthy of her. She has become his moral compass of sorts, also giving him hope that even someone as damaged as him could be loved and love in return. Before finding her again, Blaine failed to realize that his hatred for his father was inadvertently turning him into someone exactly like Angus McDonough. The thirst for wealth and power, to beat his father at his own game, had dominated most of his adult life. His ever-growing feelings for Peyton, rekindled a long forgotten thought, money really can’t buy happiness. Now that he found happiness, he planned on grabbing onto it as tightly as he could. Being with Peyton made him feel like the luckiest man in the world, every time he laid eyes on her. Lucky to see her smile and make her laugh, lucky for the chance to kiss her, lucky to hold her in his arms every night, lucky to dance with her around the kitchen while making breakfast. But in this moment, mostly, he felt immensely lucky to have found her again after all these years. If he knew that going through all the rough patches in his life would lead to Peyton, he wouldn’t change a thing. Especially, making that one decision to take down his ex boss.

Blaine would be forever grateful to Peyton for finding that lonely little boy by the well. Also, for coming back and seeing the good in him, despite knowing all the bad that he did. He made a promise to himself to get better for her with each passing day, to cherish her and treat her with the utmost care for as long as she allowed him. Maybe, starting with a wholesome breakfast in bed. After some more cuddling of course. Fate hasn’t always been kind but perhaps this time, something finally came out right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you guys thought about it, so i can improve my writing. Kudos would be nice too haha. Please be kind though.


End file.
